


Winter Palace

by Tonks32



Series: Gideon Trevelyan adventures [11]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Smut, Well a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: Cassand Gideon find a far more entertaining way to celebrate the alliance forged at the Winter Palace.





	Winter Palace

Maker, he was tired. Leaning against the baloney railing, Gideon soaked up the solace. He couldn't wait to leave the city and the chaos of the night as soon as possible. The Empress was safe and somehow, he managed to barter a truce between Gaspard, Celene, and Bianca. Time would tell if their United rule proved to be the best for the Orlesian Empire.

   Gideon scrubbed a hand over his tired face. He wanted to forget about politics. Wanted to shed himself of the damn formal wear Josephine insisted he change back into as the ball resumed, despite the assassination attempt. Most importantly, Gideon wanted to find Cassandra and steal her away for a private moment of two.

   “My Lord.”

   Biting back a sigh, he turned to face a palace guard. Dispatched no doubt by the Ambassador to drag him back inside. “What can I do for you?”

    The young man dug out a piece of folded parchment from his belt. “I have a message for you, Inquisitor.”

   “From?” Gideon took it without waiting for an answer.  It would be rude if he didn’t and the last thing he needed tonight was to be nagged at by the ambassador.

   “I’m sorry, ser. It was slipped to me and the messenger didn’t give a name. I could try to find-.”

   Gideon waved his hand. “A lot of people had ample opportunity to kill me tonight. I doubt anyone would be so bold to attempt it again so soon.”

   The guard lingered. “Are you sure, my lord?”

   Thank you,” Gideon began to unfold the message. “You may take your leave.”

   _meet me in the Garden. Breach the hedge maze to claim your prize._

A little doubt seeped into the Warrior as he carefully read the message again and found it to me hastily written. He looked over the balcony to the hedge maze referred to in the note. The area was lit, but there were too many shadows. Too many places for an ambush. His thoughts drifted back towards the note, feeling like a lure now. It was very rare for a non-Inquisition member to pass off on any type of communications.

   Unless someone was trying to keep members of said organization from interrupting such a message.

   _Cassandra_

   Gideon smiled thinking of the Seeker and was elated she sought some alone time like him. Tucking the note in the inside of his jacket, he turned and cursed to the heavens and back. “Whatever it is, Leliana, tell them I’m busy.”

   “The dinner is in slight celebration for your heroic deeds tonight,” The Spymaster simply stated. “It seems besides your advisors, only Dorian has enough manners to stick it out.”

   “Don’t you think after everything I did tonight, I get a free pass on not to be bored out of my mind with Orlesian politics?”

   “I supposed so. Bull escaped quickly as he could and is no doubt sleeping his way across the city.” Leliana’s tone grew a tad softer. “Cassandra wasn’t so lucky. A count trapped her in a ten minute conversation about soup. I managed to distract him before he called upon the nerve to proposition her.”

   Inwardly, Gideon seethed at the thought of another man touching the Seeker. He was careful in how he spoke knowing Leliana was watching him like a hawk. “She escaped then?”

   Leliana nodded.

   “Good.”

   The corner of her mouth curved ever so slightly. “She did seem very eager to leave. Almost as if there was somewhere else she’d rather be.

    _Don’t take the bait!_  Gideon knew that Spymaster suspected something between him and Cassandra and the fact she’d yet to find hard evidence was driving her mad. It was nice to know that one of his few personal secrets he still had left remained his. “I’m sure to get out of these blasted formal clothing.”

   “I’m sure that’s exactly what she’s doing.”

   _Shit._ Gideon rubbed the back of his neck feeling like he hasn’t completely ignored the bait. “I need to walk a bit. Clear my head before I retire for the night.”

   Leliana smiled at Gideon’s retreating form. “I hear the palace’s gardens are breath taking.”

   He put all his effort in putting one foot in front of the other, never giving Leliana any indication that her words affected him. “I feel like some time on the docks watching the water will do. “G’night Leliana.”

   “Pleasant dreams, Trevelyan,” Leliana replied sounding disappointed.

   The gardens weren’t as nearly deserted as Gideon thought they’d be at this hour. Thankfully, it’s occupants were far too engrossed with one another to they failed to notice him. Still, he did his best to keep to the shadows. He was by no means ashamed of his relationship with Cassandra. In fact, he would be more than happy to shout it from the tallest mountain in Thedas. But a part of him was selfish and wanted to keep their relationship hidden as long as possible to enjoy the privacy of it all.

   Navigating the maze proved to be a bit harder than he originally thought. Of course, that meant people were less likely to make it to the center and disturb whatever Cassandra had planned. The light of the palace began to fade to be replaced by the glow of the full moon. Gideon smiled at the memory of the last time he enjoyed such a night with the Seeker. His blood began to him and his body started to stir in anticipation of what awaited him at the end of his journey.

   Gideon rounded the final corner and stopped. There was a gigantic golden statue of some unknown important figure he guessed was Orlesian. In one hand the statue held a bustle of flowers and in the other, she was tipping a pot downwards. Water continuously poured from the object into a small pool at its feet. And that’s where he found the very woman he’s been seeking.

   Cassandra sat barefoot on the ledge of the pool, one leg tucked underneath her and stripped of her formal wear leaving her in her under tunic. Silently, Cassandra watched her play almost childishly with the water, a slight smile appearing on her tired face. A rare sight indeed to see her so carefree. There hadn’t been very much opportunity for such moments since the formation of the Inquisition.

   He eyes the pitcher resting next to her and then the cup dangling from her fingertips. “I see you started the fun without me.”

   Cassandra brought the bronze cup to her lips. “Wasn’t sure how long it would take you to get here.” Eyes shining from the Orlesian wine, she took another healthy swig while watching Gideon fight the button’s f his formal jacket. “I was beginning to think the maze would prove to be too much for the might Inquisitor.”

   Gideon huffed in argument. He threw his jacket next to Cassandra’s on the stone bench. “Nothing can get in my way or stop me from reaching you, my lady.”

   “Got a bit more to go there to catch up, Inquisitor.” Cassandra bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing as Gideon struggled immensely with his boots. There was no power in Thedas to keep in her giggles when Gideon ended up on his ass, cursing and red faced. “Troubles?”

   Gideon blew the hair off his eyes. “Minor setback.” The sound of her girlish laughter shot a ball of flame straight to his loins. “Your laugh is the most beautiful sound in all of Thedas.”

   She flushed under his adoring words. “Hurry, my love. The light of the moon nor the buzz from this expensive wine won’t last all night.”

   Spurred by her encouragement, Gideon tore at the laces of his boots and carelessly tossed each one over his shoulder before stripping himself of his undershirt. “How many cups have you had?”

   Shrugging, Cassandra emptied the one in her hand.

   Gideon stood. “Is there any left for me?”

   “Maybe.” Snagging the jug, Cassandra pushed to her feet, balancing on the edge of the pool. “Why don’t you come and find out?”

   Gideon didn’t need to be told twice. Amused, he closed the gap between them in three giant steps, watching the fearless Seeker dance back and forth on the ledge. Even buzzed, Cassandra moved with the same grace and precision she did on the battlefield. He still carefully tracked her movements in case of any miss steps. “I heard you barely escaped with your teeth from an overly handsy Count.”

   “Why Aiden Trevelyan…” She paused and grinned down at the Inquisitor. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?”

   “Well…” Gideon shifted his weight from foot to foot momentarily struggling with the feeling. “Yes, you do. Hardly out of the ordinary when a man hears another is trying to move in on the woman he loves.”

   “Good.”

   “Good?” Gideon echoed in confusion.

   “Now you know how I felt watching you with all those Orlesian nobles lusting after you.” Cassandra pitched forward without hesitation knowing Gideon would catch her. Cradled in his arms, she lifted the pitcher of wine she amazingly held onto. “I believe you wanted some of this?”

   “Not as much as I want to do this.” Gideon pressed his lips to hers. He heard her sharp intake of breath, felt the fingers of her free hand tangled in his hair as she changed the angle of the kiss to deepen it. The sweet taste of the wine hit him first before he began to drown in Cassandra’s own personal flavor.

   Maker, when was the last time they were able to share such a kiss?

   Back at Skyhold there had been a few stolen moments as they prepared for their departure to the Winter Palace. There hadn’t been much opportunity for anything but a few heated look and small kiss during their journey to the city.  They weren’t even able to partake in their late-night talks in weeks and Gideon missed the terribly.

   Head swimming, he drew away. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” The corner of his lips twitched. “Among other things.”

   “Like?”

   “Like dragging you away from that atrocity, find some hidden spot, and entertain us in a far better way.” Gideon placed the jug on the ledge of the pool. “But, I’ve also wanted to do this.” He offered his hand and bowed ever so slightly. “Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast-.”

   “Ugh.” She may have rolled her eyes, on the inside Cassandra’s heart was hammering against her ribs. She almost feared it would completely break through her chest. “Thank the Maker that Varric wasn’t here to hear that.”

   “Filomena is my favorite by the way,” Gideon added wiggling his fingers. “Would you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me?”

   “After all we been through tonight, you longed to dance with me?”

   “Among other things,” Gideon kindly reminded. “C’mon Cassandra. We haven’t been practicing for months for me to only showcase my skills with the woman who tried to kill me. Especially, I imagined it being you.”

    She raised a brow.

   “The dancing part. Not the kill.”

   “You’re such a ridiculous man.”

   “But you love me anyway.”

   Smiling, Cassandra slid happily into his arms where he began to sway them to the music flowing from the Palace windows above them. She curled her arm around the back of his neck. “Do you tire of it?”

   “Dancing?” Gideon asked. “Not since I found the right partner.”

    “No, I mean all the secrecy and sneaking around?” Cassandra watched his brow furrow at his words. “The hiding and not being be able to be like this in public.”

   The sound of her voice caused Gideon to worry. “Cassandra.” The feeling only grew when she refused to meet his gaze. Cupping her cheek, he turned her face towards his. “Do you think we sneak around because I’m ashamed to be seen with you?”

   She felt foolish for her thinking. Outwards she was a warrior. A tough as nails Seeker of Truth who took down three dragons to save the Divine, but underneath there was a woman with insecurities. They were only fueled by the whispers of the Orlesian people throughout the night.

   “I love you, Cassandra. I do.” He stroked his thumb over the scar streaking down her cheek. “With all my heart. I heard those people speaking of you and I wanted to throttle each one. They can disapprove of what I wear, how I spent my life as a traveling bard, and who I spend my time with all they want. But never do I want them to make you feel that I’m ashamed to be seen with you.”

   “Gideon-.”

   “I’ll go right up to the roof the Winter Palace and scream my love for you at the top of my lungs this very moment because I am proud to have you at my side was a lover and a comrade.” He gave her a hard kiss to silence her. “As Inquisitor, so much of my life is out in the open for everyone to nitpick and gaggle at. Not much is private anymore except for this. Call me selfish, but I want to enjoy it being just me and you for a little while longer.”

   Acceptable logic. Cassandra forgot from time to time, moments few and far between, the fact Gideon’s life was lived very publicly. Every action scrutinized. Every decision question. “I can understand that. Maker knows these types of moments like now are fleeting. Plus…” Grinning, Cassandra ran her nails lightly up the back of his neck. “Sneaking around has brought us to some very memorable places and given us many enjoyable moments.”

   “Like a certain grove under the moon light.” Some place they adventured several times while in Skyhold. He was pleasantly surprised that they hadn’t been caught sneaking out by guards or outed by one of Leliana’s scouts.

   “Or in the middle of a hedge maze where people are too drunk. Let us enjoy the moonlight and wine and let those snobbish nobles dine the victory of the Inquisition.”

   Gideon’s grip tightened around her waist. “And just how shall we celebrate, my love?”

   “By getting drunk and making love under the stars.”

   “A far better way to enjoy the evening. Now, sit.” Gideon guided her down to the fountain’s ledge before kneeling in front of her. He stopped her from touching him. Instead, he drew her tunic over her head, tossing it carelessly behind him. Her breast band followed leaving her completely bare before him. “Maker, you’re so beautiful.”

   She flushed under his praise and lifted the pitcher. With him, she felt so. “Open.”

   Gideon complied letting her pour the wine into his mouth. All too soon, the sweet liquid flooded his senses and his head began to hum from the buzz of the wine. Not wanting to get completely smashed, he snagged the pitcher from her. “Your turn.” Gideon was purposely messy, allowing some of the wine to drip off her chin, down the curve of her neck, and onto her breasts.

   “You’re making a mess.”

   Grinning, he set the now empty pitcher aside. “Allow me to clean it up for you.” He started at her throat, lapping the wine from her pulse before sweeping downward. Gideon took his time making sure he didn’t leave a drop on her skin.

   A moan tore from her throat the moment his moist lips latched onto her breast. “Holy Andraste.” Tangling her fingers in his hair, she writhed against him, silently demanding more. And of course, he didn’t disappoint.

   Nibbling his way to give the other mound equal attention, Gideon pulled at the laces of her trousers and all but ripped them from her body. “No small cloth?”

   “I find them troublesome from time to time.”

   “Thank the Maker.”

   “You’re over dressed, my dear Inquisitor.”

   His arousal pulsed painful against his own pants as a kind reminder. As desperate he was to relieve the ache, he pushed it aside. “And you’re still a mess.”

   “Gideon-.” Her lips shot off the smooth concrete when his mouth touched her throbbing core. Or perhaps she screamed it. Cassandra couldn’t seem to find it within her to care if anyone nearby could hear her. The coarse hair of his thin beard scrapping across the tender flesh of her thighs sent an electrical jolt through her body. With the lingering blood rush from their battle quickened her body, propelling her to the edge, leaving her breathless.

   The moment her release took her, Gideon glanced up to bask in the most magnificent sight. Cassandra’s back was arched, her head thrown back, her body taunt, as she bellowed his name into the night. He always felt powerful that he could make such a strong willed woman fall about. “By the light, Cassandra.” Gideon scraped his teeth over her quivering thigh. He loved the feel of her fingernails running across his scalp. “Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?”

   Cassandra opened her eyes and was caught in his adoring gaze. Grey orbs stared up at her with unfathomed admiration and need. Her already pounding heart shot into her throat. “You make me feel as beautiful as Andraste herself.”

   “Even more so.”

   Her lips curved. “I believe that’s blasphemy, Herald of Andraste.”

   “Not if it’s true.”

   “I doubt the Chantry agrees with you.”

   “Then they’re blind.”

   Chuckling, she pushed at his shoulders as she slid down off the ledge. “Lose the pants mister.”

   He complied as quickly as humanly possible and found himself on his back with the Seeker looming over him. His body burned and ached in sheer desperation to find release. The events of the night were the furthest thing from his mind. All that registered. All that mattered was Cassandra. He grasped her waist in both hands, holding her steady as she slid agonizingly slow onto his arousal. “Sweet Andraste.”

   She smiled as he echoed the same words he used the first time they made love. He truly did make her feel more beautiful than any woman in Thedas, Andraste included. Cassandra rolled her hips in a slow, almost lazy rotation, eliciting a growl of either disapproval or frustration. “Oh, no.” She placed her hand on his chest keeping him from moving. His eyes darkened and that only made her smile. “I’m setting the pace.”

    “You’re killing me, Cassandra.”

   “No, I wouldn’t want that. Only to punish you.”

   Gideon fought took and nail not to give into temptation and take control. To bring them both to the brink hard and fast. “Punishment,” He hissed through clenched teeth. “Please, my lady, tell me what I’ve done to warrant such punishment?”

   “It’s payback for having to sit back and watch all those snobby nobles try to charm you into their bed. I wanted to cut the hands off of those who were brave enough to cop a feel.” All night, she had to be just another companion of the Inquisitor instead of his lover.” Not like she could do much in that scenario anyway. They had a mission to complete and each member had to do their part. Rubbing elbow, flirting, and charming as much information as they could.

   That didn’t mean it didn’t get to her to see other people flirt or try to proposition her lover. Cassandra rose and sank back down on his shaft as slow as she could muster.  Her blood thirsted for more. Thirsted to ride him until her own ache was quenched. “They were falling all over you. Desperate to have the Mighty Inquisitor and famed Herald of Andraste claim them.”

   Sweat dripping off his brow, his body shook. His blood and loins were burning, but he found himself enjoying the pleasurable pain. He slid a hand up her torso, cupping her breast, his thumb grazing her harden nipple. “Just you,” He assured. “Only you, Cassandra.” And it wonderful sometimes maddening woman was it for him. She was his one. If somehow they both survived the quest they were on, he would make her his wife.

   “That’s right. Mine.” She raked her nails across his chest leaving her mark in the process. “You’re mine Gideon Trevelyan. I wish they could see this. See how I can rule over Lord Trevelyan. See how I can break him.”

   Gideon’s gaze flickered to the figures on the balcony looking over the hedge maze. In such dim light, it was hard to tell if they could actually see them. That didn’t stop a primal urge from surging within him. An urge. A want-no-need to show them and Thedas that the woman gradually driving him into madness was his and his alone.

   He moved so fast that it gave Cassandra no time to protest. In the time it took to blink, Gideon had the Seeker on all fours and buried hilt deep within her.

   “Gideon.” Clawing at the blade of grass, Cassandra struggled to find her breath.

   “Again,” Gideon demanded as he feverishly drove himself into her. He knew his grip was bruising and she would bear the marks for days to come, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Say it again.”

   “Gideon,” Cassandra complied eagerly to please him. She always loved it when he lost control.

   “Again.” He snaked an arm around her middle, yanking her up until her back was flush with his chest. When his name tore from her throat on a breathless sob, Gideon smiled. If the people hadn’t known of their presence before, they sure did now. He was damn sure their noises of pleasure drifted up to the balconies though it was muffled by the time it reached the people’s ears. They wouldn’t be able to hear the words leaving their relationship a secret for the time being. “And you, my dear Seeker, belong to me. I rule over you and you rule over me. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

   Sinking his teeth into her shoulder, Gideon’s release tore through him like a wild fire. It was his turn to softly sob out his lover’s name. He threw his hand out to soften their landing as Gideon lost the ability to remain upright.

  “By the Maker woman.” He gathered her close, the bool blades of grass feeling great against his scorching skin. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

   “So you keep telling me.” She grinned. “And like I’ve said before, it’s not a bad way to go.”

   Chuckling, Gideon rolled onto his back with her tucked against his side. “Minx.”

   She buried her face in his throat. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

   He reached down to sweep her sweat soaked hair from her brow, tilting her face upwards. He was memorized by her flushed face glowing brightly in the wake of their love making. “You’re an extraordinary woman, Cassandra.”

   Heart hammering all over again, she brushed the back of her hand across his bearded cheek. “You continue to flatter me, Inquisitor.”

   “And I will until there isn’t a breath left in my body.” He lovingly brushed his lips over hers. “I love you, Cassandra.”

   “And I you.”

 


End file.
